


Took a Fall

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Camping, M/M, Multi, sea creatures takes place of the land creatures; some are fictional on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: the S4 go camping, but something soon happened...
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. Chapter One: Camping

Skull was putting clothes and other things in one of the backpacks when Army opened their bedroom door and entered the room, smiling. Skull knew why he was smiling; they were packing to go on a camping trip for a week. Skull noticed Army frowning a bit and looked over his shoulder to see why, Mask was sitting on their bed with sleepy eyes and Aloha was still snoring. Army cleared his throat to get Mask’s attention and it did. “Come on, guys! It’s time to pack up! We have to keep up with time!” Army said as he clapped his hands.

“Arrrrrrmy...” Mask grumbled as he looked at his boyfriend “It’s fiiiiive o’clock! Why soooooo early?” he asked as he rubbed his eye.

“Five more minutes, mommy…~” Aloha mumbled as he slept. Mask chuckled a bit as Army huffed. Aloha may have been sleeping, but he does sometimes jokingly call Army “mom” when he gets a bit too orderly. 

“Mask, just make sure Aloha is up, Skull seems to have already packed everything so I will help him by putting them in the car.” Army sighed as he went over to the pile and Skull then picked up a few bags; Skull and Army headed to their car as Mask sleepy looked at the doorway. 

Mask looked at his gas mask, Aloha’s hat, and the clock on the table. He huffed as it was too early to be up, it was what he got for dating a drill sergeant but he still loved him anyway. Mask was about to stand up when he felt a pair of arms grab his waist and pulled him down. “Whoa!” Mask yipped as he was forced to lay down, he noticed that Aloha was looking at him, sleepy. “Yes, Aloooha?” Mask smiled softly at the sleepy pink Inkling. 

“Please sleep with me for a few more minutes, Masky~?” Aloha asked as he let out a soft yawn “Army can yell at us later.” he smiled as Mask let out a hearty laugh that he loved so much. 

“Sure, Aloooha.” Mask said as he pulled the blanket over them both, and they closed their eyes, sleeping. Skull came in a few moments and as he was picking up some more stuff and the tent, he noticed cyan and pink tentacles peeking out of the blanket. He smiled as he walked back to the car and Army. 

Army looked at Skull as he came out. “Are they doing okay? I know it’s early but...” he whispered. 

“They are doing good,” Skull said. His bandana hid his smirk as he knew they were still sleeping. Skull and Army continued packing things in the car, soon it was time to eat. “Alright Skull, I’m heading in to cook us breakfast!” Army smiled as he walked to the house; not noticing that Skull was trying to not laugh. 

Army walked to the kitchen, but stopped; something was off. Army listened for any sounds… it was too quiet, he didn't hear Mask’s huffy breath or Aloha’s musical voice. Army sighed as he realized the reason why so he marched to their bedroom. 

Army quickly but quietly slammed the door open and looked at Mask and Aloha, who was still sleeping in the bed. He marched over to the end of their bed then grabbed the blanket and yanked it off. Mask and Aloha were startled out of their sleep. “How many times do I have to tell you? Get up and get ready! I’m going to cook us breakfast, you better be up and at the table by the time I’m done!”

“Yes mom, coming.” Aloha teased as Mask giggled. Army rolled his eyes. “Sooooorry Army.” Mask said as he and Aloha crawled out of the bed.

Army felt a bit bad that they had to get up early, it was just a habit that Army did; getting up at 5. But at least Skull seems to be taking it okay. “I’m sorry guys, but please do get ready and come to the table.” Army smiled and left the room.

Mask and Aloha soon got ready and met Skull at the table, giving him a good morning kiss. Skull gave them a knowing look and Mask noticed that. “Yooou saw ussss sleeping and waaaaanted Army to yell at ussss?” Mask asked as he half-smile and set his gas mask on the table and sat.

“Yes.” Skull said as he shrugged “Sorry about that.”

Army came with breakfast and kissed Aloha and Mask a good morning then sat down as they all started to eat. “Skull, next time just wake them up.” Army said as he ate; Skull widened his eyes and Mask & Aloha chuckled at the slight. 

Soon they are in the car, Skull in the driver’s seat, Army next to him, and Mask & Aloha in the back. “Mask, Aloha” Skull called out as he looked at them in the mirror “You two can nap or sleep if you want, it will be a two-hour trip.” 

“Soooounds good” Mask smiled as Aloha nodded. Aloha lay his head on Mask’s shoulder as Skull pulled out of the driveway, Mask laying his head on Aloha’s head and they both closed their eyes, sleep soon came.

They soon reached the forest that they will be camping in and Skull parked the car then they stepped out and gathered their things so they could start their walk to the campsite they will be using. “Hooow far agaaaain?” Mask asked. Army paused a bit to think. 

“Not that far, Mask.” Army said as they kept walking on. A sea bunny hopped out of the bush and looked at the group. Skull noticed the bunny too. “Hello there, little friend.” Skull said. The group paused to watch the sea bunny hop around. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the parking lot, a car pulled up next to their car. “Oh! Isn’t that the S4’s car??” Goggles said as he pointed at the white car. 

“Seems like it, Goggles.” Rider said, seeing little details around the car that showed who owned it.

“Will we see them too? Will we be camping buddies?” Goggles asked as he smiled at Rider. 

Rider smiled at his boyfriend’s happiness as he got out of the car so they could get their stuff. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skull, Mask, Aloha, and Army reached the campsite; the place was lovely as the trees rustled in the wind and the sunlight lit up the clearing. A stream was nearby, gently moving along. “A! I love the outdoors!” Aloha shouted as he looked around, then blinked in surprise when he saw a new detail “Looks like Skully made a new friend~!” he pointed at the sea bunny that was close to Skull. Skull’s tentacle turned a little pink in shame that he was caught.

“Skull, did you feed the sea bunny?” Army asked, and Skull’s tentacles flashed green as he looked down “Skull… you shouldn’t have done that. But I suppose at least it was a sea bunny and not a bigger creature...” he said.

They went and set up the tent and other things as forest noises are heard. Other than sea bunnies, there were other creatures that somewhat looked like Earth’s land animals, there were sea bears which had sharp claws like Earth’s bears had, sea pigs which were ground feeders like their ocean relatives were, sea snakes that had moved to the land and lives in trees, logs, and ground, and sea birds, just to name a few. 

“‘I’m glaaaad that the poooollen is low today” Mask said as he checked his phone “What doooo weeeee do noooow?” Mask looked at Army. 

“What about we take a nice hike? We can use the time to relax our minds from stress.” Army said as he smiled. 

“Good idea, Army~!” Aloha said as he smiled then he started to grab things that they might need for the hike. 

“A hike sounds good, right, little buddy?” Skull asked the sea bunny, the sea bunny hopped up and down as if saying yes. 

Soon they got backpacks set for the hike. “Everybody ready?” Army asked, and Skull, Mask, and Aloha nodded and the sea bunny hopped up and down. So they set off and walked down a path leading deeper in the forest. Unknowingly to them, that was when Goggles and Rider appeared. 

“Oh! We ARE going to be neighbors!” Goggles cheered as he saw the S4’s tent and stuff nearby “I wonder where they are.”

Rider went and set the tent down and stretched his arms. “I dunno, but I guess we can wait for them, I’m sure it will be a surprise.” he said as he started setting up the tent. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can’t believe you got scared of a frogfish, Masky!” Aloha giggled as Mask huffed. 

“It juuuumped oooout of nooowhere...” Mask said as he looked down, arms folded. 

Skull patted Mask’s head “It's okay.” he said as Mask still huffed. Army looked at Aloha. “I think Mask don’t like that you laughed at him, Aloha.”

Aloha looked at Mask “Aw, I’m sorry, Masky~” he said as he walked over to Mask and hugged him. 

“It’ssss ooookay.” Mask said as he hugged him back. 

The sea bunny noticed something and hopped over to Skull, nudging his leg. Skull looked down at the sea bunny “What is it, little buddy?” he asked, and the sea bunny hopped off the path, Skull following her.

“Skuuuull!” Mask’s eyes widened as he shouted “Wheeeere areeee you going??” Mask tried to stop Skull, Army, and Aloha noticed too. Mask soon ran off after Skull. 

“Oh! Don’t get lost, guys~!” Aloha shouted he ran after them too.

“Oh come on!” Army said as he ran after them. 

Army followed Aloha as Aloha followed Mask as Mask followed Skull as Skull followed the sea bunny, through the trees. They stopped at a large astony wall with a hole - a cave. The sea bunny nibbled on sea carrots. 

“Oh, that’s what you were after, friend?” Skull asked as the sea bunny chomped down on the sea carrots. 

Aloha walked over to the cave-like hole and looked inside. “Whoa!! So dark and deep!” he said as he stepped closer. 

“Careful! Don’t fall in!” Army shouted at the pink Inkling “You don’t know what could be inside, and we never have been in there!”

“It’s okay guys~! I’m being careful! See?” Aloha sad as he turned around and started to walk back. Skull, Mask and Army widened their eyes when they heard something and the ground below Aloha started to shift. “WHOA!” Aloha waved his arms around, trying to keep himself balanced… but it was no use.

“ALOHA!” Army screamed and ran to grab his shirt, and tried to pull him back, but he was too close to the edge and he fell backward, starting to take Army with him. 

“Alooooha! Arrrmy!” Mask shouted as he rushed forward to grab Army’s jacket to try and pulled him back, but gravity was harsh to them as Aloha, Army, and Mask started to fall forward. 

Skull yipped and ran to them and grabbed Mask’s shirt, in hope of stopping them from falling in…. They stopped. Skull breathed a sigh of relief then started to pull them back. 

Sadly that wasn’t happening as the ground below Skull was too weak and shifted, pushing him into the cave too; Skull widened his eyes as they fell in and they all screamed. The sea bunny quickly hopped in after them. 


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask, Skull, Aloha, and Army are now trapped. Will they make it out?

Groans were heard deep inside the cave where they had fallen down. Skull slowly got up and helped Mask, Aloha, and Army up too, the sea bunny hopped closer to Skull. Skull looked around and then he looked up, seeing the hole way up there. “I think we are stuck here” he said, pointing to the hole “We don’t have our weapons to ink the way up.”

Mask stared at the hole for a bit before he groaned in annoyance. “Uuuuurk! Alooooha, why you muuuust get toooooo close to theeeee eeeedge!!” Mask stared at Aloha, angry. Mask walked closer to Aloha “Looooook at what yooooou have-” Mask suddenly stopped when he noticed that Aloha was looking down while rubbing his arm, then Mask looked over his shoulder to see Army glancing at him. He sighed. “I’m soooorrry, Aloooha.” Mask whispered as he gently took Aloha in his arms and hugged him.

“It’s okay, Masky~ I’m sorry too.” Aloha said as he smiled and hugged Mask back. 

“It’s juuuuust I wanted toooo reeeeest in the tent. Thisssss gasss mask isn’t aaaalways goooood to have on aaaaall the tiiiiime.” Mask whispered, rubbing Aloha’s back. Aloha just kept on holding him, enjoying the moment. 

“Okay, there must be a way out of here… where are we anyway?” Army said as he looked around, but as soon as his foot landed, the floor below his foot sank a bit. Army looked at it, puzzled, but soon he noticed a faint orange-y light down the hallway they were in. Skull, Mask, and Aloha noticed too. 

Mask widened his eyes as he realized what it was. “RUUUUUUN! Fiiiiiiire arrooooows!” Mask picked up Aloha and started running, Skull did the same with Army and the sea bunny, both under his arms, and ran after Mask. They ran as fast as they could, the arrows getting closer…

Skull suddenly turned left, into a hallway, not hearing Army’s cries of not going in there; Mask and Aloha soon reached the end of the tunnel, and the last arrows barely missed them.

Mask was breathing hard due to how fast they were running. Mask then looked over at Aloha to check on him if he was okay, Aloha was panting too. Mask then looked over to check on Skull, Army and the sea bunny, but they weren't there. “Skullll?! Arrrrrmy?! Seeeea bunn- why ammm I caaaalling out for aaaa sea bunny?” Mask called out; he heard Aloha giggled a bit. 

Mask tried to step back in, but as soon as he set a foot down, beams of fire come out all around the doorway, Mask yelped and stepped back

“Masky!~” Aloha shouted. He was glad Mask wasn’t hurt, but still felt sad that he caused all this; first, they fell in, now Skull and Army was lost somehow. He started to snuffle, Mask noticed that as Mask quickly came over.

“Aloooha?” Mask whispered, cupping Aloha’s cheeks softly, and lifted Aloha’s head to look at him. Mask was crushed by how sad Aloha’s eyes looked. “Oh, Aloooha...” Mask said.

“A-Are you mad at me? I caused this to happen… now we lost Skully and Army!” Aloha started to sob quietly. Mask was silent and pulled him in a hug. 

“Noooo I am noooot...” Mask quietly said “It’ssss ooookay. Weeee can figure thisss out.” Mask said as he reached for his mask. 

Aloha noticed that “W-Wait! You can’t! The place is dusty! Your hay fever...” he tried to stop Mask, but Mask already turned his mask sideways, showing his face which was getting a little red. 

“It’s ooookay, Aloooha” Mask said as he kissed Aloha on the nose “Pleasssse smile? I waaaant to seeee my sunshine baaaack.” Mask smiled as Aloha finally smiled as he rubbed his cheek. “I loooove you.” Mask said.

“I love you too, Masky~” Aloha giggled. Aloha then moved Mask’s mask back in place and kissed him on the mask’s “nose” “Thanks Masky.” he said as they hugged again.

Soon the hug ended, and Mask looked back at the hallway they were in. “Ooookay, I saaaw this before iiiin my gaaaames.” Mask said as he and Aloha stepped closer, being careful to not step in again. “Hmmm…. Oh! Skuuuull and Army may have gone iiiin that doorwaaaay” Mask said as he pointed at the door-shaped hole in the wall “Aaand there aaaare no holes for fiiiire arrows faaacing the door. Soooo they areeeee safe.” Mask said as he pointed at the holeless area facing the door. 

“So we should quickly step over and go in there!~” Aloha said as he quickly went to the tunnel doorway, but Mask quickly grabbed him; just as he stopped Aloha, Aloha’s hand passed over the tunnel doorway and the beams of fire came out again as Mask pulled him back. Aloha chuckled sheepishly as Mask looked at him “Okay… I guess we are going this way then” Aloha pointed behind them “Let’s hope we find the others.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Skull quickly got out of the doorway and stopped, panting a little before putting down Army and the sea bunny. He looked around the room they showed up in, then looked back and his eyes widened a little; there were a few more doorways and they all looked the same, dark. 

“Skull! I tried to tell you to stop and turn back… now we have lost Mask and Aloha!” Army said as he crossed his arms “You just had to get lost on the way...” he said. But Army felt bad once he noticed Skull’s sad face so he went over to Skull and rubbed his arm “I’m sorry Skull… I shouldn’t have got mad.” he said as he looked at Skull.

“It’s okay.” Skull said as he gave Army a little hug.

The sea bunny started to make noises as it looked around for something. Army noticed that “Hey Skull, what’s wrong with your friend?” Army asked as he pointed to the sea bunny.

Skull pulled some leafy greens out of his backpack and tossed some down for the sea bunny. “She’s hungry” Skull said as he watched the sea bunny happily eat the leafy greens.

Army smiled at Skull, but then he heard some noises. “What’s that noise?” Army asked as he looked around. 

“It’s from above us, grab the flashlight out of my backpack.” Skull said. Army went and pulled a flashlight out, and turned it on then shone it upwards; he nearby dropped the flashlight. 

What Army saw was an army of batfishes up on the ceiling! The noises Skull, Army, and the sea bunny made may have woken them up a little, but now the light woke them more; noises coming out of their human-like lips, and they started to flap their fin wings a little. 

“Uh oh. I think we better get out of here...” Army whispered as Skull and he watched the batfish, some started to fly around. Soon the whole school started to fly toward them, so Skull quickly picked up the sea bunny and Army again. “Hey! I can run!” Army yelped, but Skull started to run toward a closed door; he kicked the door open and went in, closing it in time as they heard some thumps on the door. Skull set them both down again. “I can run too, you know,” Army said. 

“Yes, but I want to carry you, it’s faster.” Skull said as Army blushed. Skull looked around in the area they went in, it wasn’t much. He only saw stone walls, some strange writings on the wall, and a button with a label that says “Push me”, so he walked over to the button. 

“Well, you can carry me if you want to...” Army said as he looked at Skull. His eyes widened when he saw what Skull was about to do “SKULL, NO!” he shouted, but it was too late as Skull pressed the button. Army froze… but nothing happened, and Skull looked at him. Army let out a breath of relief as he walked to Skull, the sea bunny hopping closer too. Army was about to talk to him about pushing buttons when the floor suddenly opened up and they fell down; Army let out a girly scream. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

“So you think this place was created by humans, not by Inklings or Octolings?” Aloha asked as he and Mask walked down the fairly long hallway they were in. 

“Yes, Aloooha '' Mask said as he looked around “Noooootice fewer plaaaces for Inkliiiings and Octoooolings to hiiiiide in? Aaaand this doesn't feeeeel like Inklings and Octoooolings create this plllllace.” he said. 

Aloha nodded “And I’m sure we would have known about this place if it was for Inklings and Octolings.” he said. They reached a strangely empty room. “Not much of a place, huh?” Aloha said as he was about to step in, but Mask pulled him back. 

“Ooooone rules offfff games…. Neeeever assumes aaaa room is empty,” Mask said as he pulled Aloha back to him “Leeet’s see...” Mask said as he looked around for something, and found a small rock; he picked it up and held it while looking in the room. He tossed the rock in and as soon as the rock bounced along, arrows, axes, and fire started to show up everywhere, and some areas of the floor broke away. Mask chuckled when he saw Aloha’s shocked face. “Seeeee?” Mask said.

“But… the room was empty just before...” Aloha said. He then looked at Mask “Okay Masky, what do we do now? Is it safe to go in?” he asked the cyan Inking.

“Hmm… I seeee some spoooots on the floor areeeee orange-y….” Mask said. He slowly set a foot on an orange tile. Nothing happened. “Okaaaay, only steeeep on the ooooorange tilessss.” he warned as he stepped on the orange tiles. Aloha followed him, trying to not step on non-orange areas.

Aloha stepped on the orange tiles where Mask stepped on, but he paused and looked at the swaying ax and gulped. He watched the ax as he made his next step.

“ALOOOHA!” Mask yelled out, but Aloha was too late; he stepped on a yellow tile. 

“Uh oh...” Aloha whispered and looked at Mask, holding his arms out “Masky~...” he said, scared. Mask quickly reached out and grabbed Aloha and pulled him to him just in time as a spear zoomed to the spot Aloha was on, lodging deep in the floor.

Mask held Aloha in a bridal style. “You oooookay?” Mask whispered to Aloha. 

“I’m okay, thanks Masky~” Aloha said as he lifted Mask’s mask a bit and kissed him, Mask bushed a little. 

“Ooookay, let’s goooo” Mask said as he hopped around, trying to get to the other side of the room. Mask was close to the other side when he accidentally stepped on a yellow tile. “Oooooh nnooo...” Mask heard Aloha whimpering a little so he tightened his hold and narrowed his eyes as he got ready to run. 

He ran as fire beams appeared and more axes swung, an arrow barely missed him and he finally got in the room on the other side. “Fiiiinally...” Mask huffed a breath of relief “You ooookay, Aloooha?” Mask looked at Aloha with worry. 

“Yes, Masky~!” Aloha said as he smiled at his hero. He smiled and nuzzled Mask, causing Mask to blush cyan as his tentacles turned light pink.

Mask then looked around the room, which had only a door and a button that said: “PUSH ME, IF YOU DARE!”. Mask rolled his eyes at that, nobody would be stupid enough to push-

Aloha pressed the button. 

Mask stood there in shock. “Alooooha….” Mask looked at Aloha like he was crazy. “Why yooooou pressed itttt?” he asked. 

Aloha had a feeling that he shouldn’t have done that. He chuckled as he tapped his fingers together “Um… I did a naughty?” he asked as he looked at Mask, who was still holding him. He laid his head on Mask’s shoulder. 

“Yeeees… next tiiiime noooo pressing...” Mask sighed as he was about to go to the door when the floor suddenly opened up; they both screamed as they fell.


	3. Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ^^' hope the chapter is good! I have been through a lot so I'm sorry if it' a bit less than good :p but if you still like it, then enjoy :)

Army sat up, groaning as he rubbed his hatless head. He noticed that he has no hat “Huh? My hat-” he then noticed something more important “Skull??” Army shouted as he looked around for his sweet purple Inkling. All he saw inside the rather large, dim room were piles of rocks and other strange objects. 

Skull popped up from a pile of rocks “I’m here!” Skull said and opened his arms as Army quickly stood up and ran to him, jumping into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Oh Skull, I’m glad you’re okay! Please… don’t press any more buttons,” Army said. 

“I will try to not do so.” Skull said then looked around “Hey, where’s my little friend?” he asked. 

After he said that, they both heard a little hopping sound, and looked to their left; the sea bunny hopped toward Skull, and as soon as Skull opened his arms, the sea bunny hopped into them and nuzzled Skull. Army noticed that the sea bunny had something extra in his mouth - his hat!

“Hey, my hat! Thanks, sea bunny,” Army said as he took the hat from the sea bunny and set it on his head again. He then looked around again “Hmm…. this room is rather large… I hope there are no traps,” Army said. 

“Unlikely,” Skull said as he stroked the sea bunny, “I think there may still be more traps.” he looked at Army worriedly. 

“Oh. You may be right… but please be careful, I don’t want you getting lost again.” Army said as he kissed Skull on the head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Aloha and Mask were laying on the floor when Aloha opened his eyes. He looked at where they landed and saw that they were in a hallway…  _ again _ . He then freaked out a bit when he didn't see Mask but felt something soft under him and it was moving so he looked down and saw Mask! 

“Mask!” Aloha shouted as he quickly stood up and kneel down again to check on the cyan Inkling. His chest was rising up and down, which means he was breathing so that was good. Aloha then leaned over to look in the gas mask’s eyeholes, and saw that his eyes were closed. “Masky?~” He asked, patting Mask’s cheek.

“Uuuugh….” Mask groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and saw Aloha. “Aloooha? Aaare we still innn bed?” Mask asked, hoping that this was all a strange dream and they were still home; that Army will come in and tell them to get up soon. 

Aloha giggled. “No Masky, sorry. We are still trapped here.” he said, and Mask groaned. Aloha then helped Mask up “We are in a hallway.” he stated. 

“Agaaain?” Mask said as he gazed around, the hallway was grey instead of brown so it wasn’t the first one. “Goood… no fiiiire arrows.” he pointed out.

“Unless the holes are hidden and will open if we step wrong?” Aloha asked. 

Mask chuckled “Yeeeah… I forget abooout that. Beeee caref-” he started but stopped. He heard a faint sound; a thumping sound. “...Aloooha? Is it juuuust meeee or did you heeeear that toooo?” he nervously asked.

Aloha heard it too, but he also saw something awful. “Masky… look behind you.” he pointed out and Mask quickly turned around to look. They saw it; it appeared to be crushers, thumping in rhythm of one going up as the next one went down. They were getting closest. “Hold on, Masky!” Aloha shouted as he looked at Mask.

“Whaaat?- GAH!” Mask started, then yelped as Aloha gathered him up in his arms. Aloha turned around and ran on, with the crushers getting closer; Mask screamed as he held on Aloha tightly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Army, Skull and the sea bunny ambled around a bit, not seeing much other than a few hallways. As they got closer to one, they heard a scream. “What was that?” Army asked as they walked closer to the hallway; as soon as they stepped into the front of the hallway, Aloha and Mask crashed into them, Skull catching them and all of them falling to the ground as the hallway’s doorway shut.

Skull rubbed his head and then opened his eyes; he saw Army… and Mask and Aloha! They were finally together again! “Mask! Aloha!” Skull said as he smiled, helping everybody up. 

“Skuuull! Arrrrmy!” Mask chirped happily as he pulled all three in a group hug; the sea bunny nuzzled Skull’s shoe. “I’m haaappy we are toooogether again,” Mask said “Yoooou okay?” he asked.

“Yes, now that you two are back with us again. Are you both okay?” Army smiled. 

“Same back at ya, Curry boy!~” Aloha winked, making Army blush a bit. 

Army then walked to the closed door, laying a hand on it. “So we shouldn’t go in this way,” Army said. Mask snorted “Weeeee can seeee that.” he said. 

“We should try those other hallways to see where they lead us to, hopefully, one of them is the exit.” he pointed out “Do anyone have a marker to mark the doorway so we know this was already visited?” he asked around. 

“I haaaave buuuuunch of markers inside my baaackpack.” Mask said. Skull walked over to Mask’s backpack then reached inside and felt around for a bit before finding a purple marker. Skull traversed over to the door and uncapped the marker to mark the doorway with an x. 

“Why do you have markers in your backpack, Masky?~” Aloha asked.

“Beeecause Dessigner left them in thereeee” Mask said “Yoooou saying I caaan’t have markers in my baaackpackk?” he chuckled.

“Nah, I was just curious, honey,” Aloha said, smiling when Mask shyly looked down at that nickname. Aloha then noticed Skull was still facing the door. “Hey Skully~, you okay?” he asked.

Skull stayed quiet for a bit, then suddenly spun around and pointed finger guns at them, winking, and wiggling his eyebrows.

Eyebrows? Skull doesn’t have any…

Aloha, Army, and Mask were shocked for a few moments until they realized what Skull had done and laughed, Skull joining them. Mask’s huffy laughter, Aloha’s musical laughter, Army’s deep laughter, and Skull’s sweet laughter echoed in the large room. 

“Thaaaanks, Skull. We needed thaaaat.” Mask said as he smiled at Skull and Skull smiled back.

They then began to check out the other hallways; there were about a few more left. They slowly tiptoed into the next hallway, checking for a way out; they soon reached a smallish room with nothing inside.

“Huh? There’s nothing inside...” Aloha said, remembering the other room Mask and he was in. “I only see small holes all around the bottom of the walls” he pointed out. 

“I’m suuuurprised no traaaaps come out,” Mask said.

Suddenly they heard hissing sounds, they panicked as they looked around, Soon Mask saw what was making the noise; sea snakes! There were plenty of colors; black, white, green, yellow, blue… even pink, purple, orange, and cyan. “Seeea snaaakes!” Mask cried. 

“Quick, we should get- Whoa!” Army started but was stopped as Skull, after picking up the sea bunny, jumped into Army’s arms “Skull? Are you okay?”

“...I’m scared of sea snakes. And my little friend is too.” Skull shyly told them his fear as the sea bunny trembled in his arms. “I was bitten by one as a kid and went to the hospital….”

“Noooo time to wasssste then!” Mask said as he pointed to the way back out “Quiiiick, get oooout!”

Everybody started to run, Army was a bit slower due to two extra weights plus a big backpack on him. The sea snakes slithered after them but as soon as the S4 got out, the doorway shut, trapping the sea snakes insides.

“That was close… Skull, they’re gone.” Army said as he nuzzled Skull’s face before setting him down. Skull let out a sigh of relief and the sea bunny hopped up and down happily.

“Thanks, Army. Sorry if I seem weak...” Skull said.

“I was scared of bikes, remember? Nobody is brave because they are fearless, they are brave because they were scared but did it.” Army stated. 

“Marrrrked the doooor.” Mask said as he used the purple marker to mark an x. 

They went in the next hallway and reached a smallish room that had holes at the top this time. “Again?” Aloha said as he slammed his hand on the wall “When are we getting out of here?” 

As soon as he said that, Mask noticed something coming out of the holes and he froze. “Alooha” Mask whispered “Geet back hereee.” 

Aloha jogged back to Mask “You okay, Masky?~” he asked.

When Aloha, Army, and Skull saw Mask’s wide eyes looking up, they looked up and noticed crab spiders crawling out of the holes and around! 

Aloha looked at Mask, who was scared, and realized that Mask was scared of them. “Masky, come on. Let’s go out of this hallway and pick another hallway to try.” Aloha grabbed Mask’s hand and all five went the way back, and as soon as they left the hallway, it shut. “The next one better be the way out… this is uncool.” Aloha mumbled. 

The next one wasn’t, and they barely escaped as the hallway’s floor crumbled away. The thing is, they weren't back in the large room. “Greeeat. Only waaaay out is that dooooor.” Mask pointed out.

Skull went up to the door and then stood against the wall next to the door; Army, Aloha, Mask, and the sea bunny doing the same. Skull slowly turned the doorknob and quickly opened it outward and they waited. Nothing happened as a few moments passed. 

“Maybe try and toss the marker in, the trap could happen if something went in,” Army said. Skull nodded and tossed the purple marker in, hearing it hit the floor with a click. Nothing happened so Skull carefully peeked in. 

“Looks like another way out, no traps in sight.” Skull said. 

They walked in, and Skull picked up the marker then looked around “This place looks cool.” he said. The area they are in is a curved hallway, with pillars across one side of the wall, letting them see more of the area between the pillars; a large gap in the ground was seen. 

“Yeah!” Aloha said.

“Interesting indeed,” Army said. 

“Coooould be gooood for a tuuurf war stage” Mask said. 

The sea bunny just peeped. They rounded the curve when they noticed a gaping “hole” in the wall of the pillars, leading to a few tall stepping pillars. Suddenly the sea bunny hopped toward the hole. 

“Little friend!” Skull shouted as he held an arm out, but the sea bunny just hopped onto the stepping pillars and hopped across before stopping to nip on some cave plants. “Oh, she’s hungry,” Skull said.

“Let’s follow her then!~” Aloha said as he hopped across. 

“Hey, wait up!” Army said as he carefully hopped across; the pillars started to crumble away a bit. 

Mask and Skull looked at each other and nodded. Mask started to hop across, and Skull did after him. Sadly, one pillar started to crumble under Skull’s weight. “Whoa!” Skull yelped. 

“Skuuull!” Mask shouted as he stopped, Army and Aloha looked on in horror. They didn't notice that the last pillar was about to fall apart, and Mask quickly reached out and grabbed Skull and pulled him “Hooold on!” Mask shouted as he held Skull’s hand and turned around to see that the last pillar fell down; he gasped, but jumped anyway, pulling Skull with him, and reached out to the edge; Army and Aloha quickly rushed to help… but it was too late. Mask missed the edge and Army’s hand and both Mask and Skull screamed as they fell down into the dark ravine. 

Aloha kneels at the edge, eyes wide. “MAAAAASKY! SKUUUUULLY!” Aloha wailed, holding an arm out downward while tears rolled down his cheeks. Army quickly pulled Aloha back, tears in his eyes too. Aloha looked at Army and whimpered then hugged Army tightly while crying, Army hugged back. The sea bunny hopped closer and looked down the ravine, wondering where Skull went. She whimpered a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mask and Skull be okay? Will Army and Aloha find them?

Army stayed still as Aloha cried on his shoulder, rubbing his back. “Aloha, it’s not your fault…” Army said. Then Aloha looked at him.

“But they fell… what if they died?” Aloha said, sniffling.

“Maybe they don’t...” Army tried to comfort Aloha. He kissed Aloha on the forehead, which made Aloha smile. 

Aloha then noticed the sea bunny that was still looking down, making sad noises. “Aw, Skully’s friend...” he frowned. It seems that the sea bunny heard him as she looked up at his voice. Aloha stood up and walked over to the sea bunny then picked her up. “What should I name you?” he asked as the sea bunny looked at him, wiggling her “ears”.

“Aloha, you can’t name a wild animal, the next thing you know, you will want to keep-” Army scolded but stopped when Aloha turned around, looking at him with a smile and holding the sea bunny close.

“Why not, curry boy?~ Skull would want that. Barry could be our new pet!” Aloha giggled.

Army blushed as Aloha looked cute, holding the sea bunny. “Um… why Barry?” he asked, fixing his shirt as he stood up.

“Skull’s last name is Bar, and a candy bar is something sweet, and Skully loves desserts, so Barry!” Aloha beamed at Army, which was far too cute for him to take.

“...Fine, we can keep the- er, Barry...” Army mumbled. Aloha cheered and hugged Army, nuzzling him. “Now let’s go… maybe we can find a way down.” Army said as he took Aloha’s hand and they both walked along the path close to the ravine. Barry nuzzled Aloha. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Mask sat up slowly and rubbed his head, then face, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. Mask paused; he realized that he wasn’t wearing his mask. “Oooh great, it feeeell off...” he grumbled, looking around a bit before seeing his mask on the ground. Then he stood up, but stopped when he remembered Skull falling with him. “Skuuuull!” Mask shouted, looking around wildly before seeing him on the ground some feet away; eyes closed. “Suuull!” Mask cried as he ran over to Skull, and kneels down beside him. He noticed that his bandana fell off too, and there were some cuts on his face with purple ink coming out a little. He placed a hand on Skull’s chest, which raised up and down, meaning he was still breathing so that was good. He noticed his backpack nearby and grabbed it then pulled it closer so he could find some wipes.

He dug around and found some wipes so he pulled Skull into a comfy position on his lap and started to wipe his cuts clean, kissing each softly. He soon noticed that there was some sort of liquid dipping onto Skull’s face; he wiped them away as he knew it was his nose due to the dust. Mask looked at Skull, then upwards. “Why muuuust we keep geeeetting apaaaart from each oooother?” Mask asked, frowning. 

“Mask.” A voice made Mask quickly looked at Skull, who was waking up “Your mask is not on.” Skull said, eyes droopy.

“Juuuust wanted toooo be sure you are ooookay… Skuuully.” Mask said, using Aloha’s nickname.

Skull smiled at that, and slowly sat up and grabbed a wipe. He then stood up with a little limp, which surprised Mask.

“Skuuull...” Mask quietly whispered to Skull. It was a good thing that they don’t have bones…. Or else Skull won’t get up that easily.

Skull then cupped Mask’s head and wiped Mask’s nose before shoving his head into his chest, which made Mask yelp.

“S-Skullll?” Mask whispered muffled, bushing cyan heavily while wrapping his arms around Skull.

Skull then scooped Mask up and walked over with a new wipe to Mask’s gas mask, and kneel down to wipe it clean before tossing the wipe away, scooped up the mask and gently but quickly put it on Mask. Mask then breathed in deeply and let out a happy sigh. “Thaaaanks Skully.” Mask smiled at Skull’s kindness. Skull smiled softly as he gazed in Mask’s cyan eyes; Mask gazed back to Skull as he was held like a baby.

Skull kissed Mask on his head, causing Mask’s tentacles to turn light pink. “You are welcome, Masky. Please be careful next time.” Skull said, smiling.

Mask was going to say the same thing when they heard a strange, rumbling noise. 

“Whaaaat is thaaaat?” Mask asked, looking around. Skull gazed around too as he picked up the backpack and his bandana. Suddenly Skull spotted it; water was quickly rushing toward them!

Mask noticed it too as he quickly scooped Skull up and ran as fast as he could. He noticed Skull staring at him. “Whaaaaat?” he huffed as he hugged Skull tighter. 

“I was going to carry you. But thanks.” Skull said with a smile.

“Nooooo problem. Buuuut I waaaant a loooong naaap...” Mask said as he ran on.

Mask wanted to check how close the water was, so he looked over his shoulder and regretted it. A wave was getting closer as it towered over them. Mask and Skull opened their mouths in silent screams. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Army and Aloha were running away from batfishes; Aloha sneezed at the wrong time and caused the batfishes to fly toward them. 

“Hold on, Barry!” Aloha shouted to the sea bunny in his arms “Army, are they still after us?”

Before Army could answer, they both suddenly slid down a little hill; the batfishes flying over them and away. 

“...Well, they are gone now” he gazed around a little “But it’s dark now...” he said as he looked at Aloha. He noticed that Aloha’s tentacles glowed pink; along with his freckles. “At least I got a light right here,” Army smiled as he put his arm around Aloha.

“Oh, you.” Aloha giggled.

The path they were on was peaceful, so Army took time to think.  _ What is this place? Why would humans build this? All it has done is make my boyfriends and I get separated… Hopefully, we get out soon _ . He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Aloha’s arm around him.  _ How do I get such a group of wonderful boyfriends?  _

The sloping path led to the bottom of the ravine. “Let’s see if we can find them.” Army stated, when they heard a noise.  _ Is that water? _ Army thought. And he was right; water was rushing toward them! 

Army and Aloha gasped until they noticed something floating on top of the water - Skull, and Mask! Skull was floating along like a boat as he lay there with the backpack supporting him up; Mask was sleeping on Skull’s chest, all curled up like a kitten. Skull noticed them and smiled as he waved at them. Aloha then grabbed Army and leaped upon Skull as the water kept rushing by.

“I’m very happy to see you three again,” Skull smiled as he opened his arms, and Barry leaped into his neck, nuzzling his chin “Hello again, my little friend,” Skull said, patting Barry. 

“We named her Barry!” Aloha shouted.

“Correction, you named her.” Army pointed out. 

“Shh, Masky is sleeping.” Skull said as he pointed to a sleeping Mask “But I do like the name Barry. Fitting for her… does that mean we can keep her?” Skull asked, Aloha nodded happily.  _ I guess I don’t have to ask them… I actually was planning to keep her since she came along with us _ . Skull thought as he rubbed Barry’s back.

Mask sleepily opened his eyes and saw Skull with the sea bunny -  _ Wait, that sea bunny… does that mean…?  _ Mask then heard voices behind him so he sat up and looked; Aloha and Army were there too! “Ammm I dreeeaming?” Mask sleepily asked.  _ I hope it’s not a dream. _

“Nope, Masky!~ We are here!” Aloha cheered as he grabbed Mask and Army and pulled them into a big hug. 

“I want a hug too, please?” Skull asked. 

“We could, but we don’t want to fall into the water...” Aloha said, worriedly. 

“Iiiit’s not deeeep.” Mask stated as he took a long stick that was on Skull and showed them by pressing it into the water and out again; the wet line stayed in the same spot. 

“Oh. But we can do this! Masky, take us both instead and lay on Skully!” Aloha said as he smiled. Mask did what he said and lay down on Skull, sort of like a hug. 

“What happened after you two fell?” Army asked. 

“Skuuully has a liiimp, maaay be for a whiiile.” Mask answered as Skull nodded “Aaand the waaaater rushed aaaat us.”

“And what about you two and Barry?” Skull asked.

“Barrrry?” Mask looked at Skull. 

“Aloha named our new pet Barry,” Skull said, smiling. 

“....Peeeet? Aloooha...” Mask looked at Aloha.

“Hey, Skull likely wanted her as a pet, and I am growing to like her too!” Aloha nuzzled Mask.

“We were looking for a way to the bottom so we can find you two, Aloha sneezed at the wrong moment and the flock of batfishes went after us, but after that, it was peaceful until we found you both,” Army said.

Soon the three Inklings fell asleep, along with Barry, so Skull was left to his thoughts.  _ This day has been crazy for us so far. Is it even still the same day? Or has time passed and it’s tomorrow? I want candy now. Too bad I’m floating on the top of the backpack that has the sweets. Rocky walls so far, will we reach the end? I hope there are no waterfalls at the end. That would soak my sweethearts, my sea bunny, and my candies for sure. Our stuff back at the camp… our phon-  _ Skull then remembered that they had their phones!  _ -oh wait, they likely won’t work now that we are in a WIFI-less area… maybe we should find a texting app that can work in-  _ He then remembered that Mask had placed their phones on a portable charging station and Army had left his phone in his jacket that he left back at the camp… sometimes Army forgets certain things if he gets too focused. Skull closed his eyes.  _ Nuts. I hope no other animals went into our camp… or any other strangers found them.  _ He opened his eyes and gazed upwards, placing his arms over the sleeping four protectively.  _ It feels nice, floating along… my leg is getting better too. I’m hungry… When was the last meal? Oh, at home. I wonder how Aviators is doing…  _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Aviators was sitting on the floor, back against the sofa while reading a book. He then gazed across the room, Designer was sitting at the TV, playing an old game about red and green plumber brothers, Scuba was dancing to the radio near the kitchen; he also noticed Forge was dancing a bit while cooking too.  _ Heh, Forge wanted to show us that she doesn't really care about music… but she’s swaying a little; she does look lovely without her jacket and hat… and Scuba is just shaking his cute butt-  _ Aviators stopped himself, blushing purple.  _ Why did I think just that??  _ He tried to shake the thoughts away, but then he noticed Designer staring at him.  _ Those cute eyes- stop it. _ Aviators wanted to slap his brain.

“Why are you blushing, Avi?” Designer said, giggling. 

_ Wow, Designer’s giggles are cute- STOP THAT! _ Aviators blushed deeper; Scuba and Forge noticed too.

“Awww, something got Avi here blushing?” Scuba teased, bending down a little to look at Avi, his hands on his knees.

“N-No!” Aviators stammered as he closed his eyes.  _ Think about Skull! He’s your best friend and obviously you don’t think of Skull that way! The blush should go down- _

“You sure about that, Avi?” Scuba’s voice said, sounded closer than before. 

So Avi opened his eyes; and Scuba was up close to his face, smiling. Once Scuba noticed that Aviators opened his eyes, he wiggled his eyebrows a bit and winked at him.

Aviators freaked out.


	5. Mysterious Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still looking for a way out.

Skull suddenly woke up when he felt a tug on his tentacles and-  _ is that dry ground? _ Skull thought as he felt like something was pulling him so he checked, and saw Barry pulling him deeper to the ground! He helped Barry out by slowly dragging himself out of the river. Barry made a happy sound as Skull smiled at her.

Skull was still laying due to the three sleeping Inklings on his chest; tho it was a little easier because somewhen, they turned into squids to get comfier. Skull gently gathered them up and sat up slowly as he scooted backward until he could stand up.  _ I guess I fell asleep, I am not sure where we are now _ . Skull wondered as he gazed around. The area was barren, just rocks around but he saw a small cave-like doorway. 

“Skuuuull?” Mask sleepily called out. Skull looked at Mask, Aloha and Army; they were waking up. Skull set them down so they can transform back. “Where areeee we?” Mask asked as he yawned. Mask slowly blinked as he looked around.  _ What a good nap… but I do wonder if we are almost out of here… _ he wondered.

“That way might be the way out,” Skull said as he pointed at the cave-like doorway. 

“Maybe. But we have to be careful since- hey!” Army said as he saw that Skull was walking towards the cave; Barry hopping closely. Army, Aloha and Mask quickly went after him and they entered the cave. The cave was pretty long, with batfishes and crab spiders being seen from time to time. Aloha’s tentacles thankfully glowed enough that they could see the way and no traps. However, it was dim enough that Mask wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or there was a drawing of a gas mask on the wall…

After walking for a while, Mask started huffing. “Hoooow long isss this?” Mask reached his arms out in annoyance. He noticed something purple on the wall, but he was too annoyed to stop and look at it. 

“Let’s sing, Masky!~” Aloha singsong. 

Mask’s eyes widened. “Nooooo I’m nooooot siiinging,” Mask crossed his arms as they continued to walk.

“Ooh~ but this song is the one you loooove...” Aloha whispered in Mask’s ear, but the others still heard as they knew which song Aloha was about to sing about. 

‘Oh, Sunshine…. Oh, oh, oh….’ Aloha started off, a hand on his chest ‘How lovely you areeeeee!’ 

‘You are sweet as you can beeee’ Skull joined, hands in the air ‘You light up my world! Oh, oh, oh…..’

Barry started to make noises as if she wanted to join too!

‘Every time I’m down…. You are there to lift me up….!’ Army joined, head bowed and hand on chest ‘Your smileeeee, it lights up my world!’ 

Mask huffed a bit.  _ I do love their singing voices, but mine is awful… no way they will make me sing! No matter how catchy it is…. Dang it, why do Aloha has to use that so- _

Suddenly Aloha, Army, and Skull got closer to Mask and Mask suddenly put his arms out and sang with them. ‘Oooooooooooooooooooh….!’ 

Mask widened his eyes as Army smirked a little and Skull and Aloa giggled. “We love your singing voice, Mask. It’s so… lullaby-ly.” Skull said, rubbing Mask’s head gently. 

“Thaaaat isssss why I don’t waaaaant to siiiing...” Mask huffed as he crossed his arms again “Buuuut I suppoooose we can siiiiing together...” 

And they did. Their singing voices made a lovely echo in the narrow hallway as they sang “My Sunshine” until they reached the end of the hallway… and what they saw stopped them in their tracks. 

The area was huge, with ceiling towering above them and glowing sea worms hanging down, making it look like a night sky. Tall trees were everywhere, their thick barks showed age, dark green leaves stand still; as if it was a painting. A waterfall was heard nearby, and flowers of all kinds were everywhere; in all colors. 

“Woooow….” Mask said, amazed, as he gaped at the slight.

“Wow is right.” Army agreed. 

They stepped into the area, looking around. Barry was making happy noises as there was plenty of food for her too! 

“How did those plants get here?” Aloha wondered as he picked up a few pink, purple, orange, and cyan/light blue flowers.  _ One for me, one for Skully, one for Masky, one for Curry boy… one for Scuba… one for Avi, one- _ Aloha saw blue and greenish-yellow flowers  _ \- Oh! One for Goggles, one for Rider, one for Bobble Hat... _

“Likely by that hole up there.” Skull pointed up; they looked up and saw a hole of unknown size on the ceiling. The sky was still blue but they weren’t sure if it was still the same day. 

“I’m huuuuungry… panic hereee?” Mask asked. He smiled when others nodded and they found a clearing to sit down and bring out the food they brought along. Mask noticed Aloha’s flowers. “Aloooha? What issss with the floooowers?” 

“It’s for us, our teams, Barry, Blue team, and Rider, Masky!~” Aloha winked “Good thing I asked Skully to pack a water jar!”

“Oh, that is why you asked me to pack it,” Skull said as he pulled out the water jar and gave it to Aloha, Aloha carefully placed the flowers inside and closed the lid. 

“Thanks! But for now… hold on.” Aloha stood up and went to the flowers; picking out a pink flower, an orange flower, a purple flower, a cyan/light blue flower, and a white flower then came back to the group and placed the cyan/light blue on Mask’s left ear, purple on Skull’s, orange on Army’s and pink on his left ear. He turned to Barry with the white flower and tried to place it on her ear but she just ate it instead “Haha! I guess you can eat it then~” he chuckled. 

The three Inklings bushed at Aloha’s actions, smiling. Aloha sat down again so they could eat and enjoy the scene and each other’s company. 

Full stomachs and sleepy cuddles later, they cleaned up the little mess and set off to explore. They reached the waterfall and a little water hole where they saw frogfish, Aloha gently squeezed Mask’s hand. Mask smiled at Aloha. Suddenly a few sea worms dropped into the water hole, and the frogfishes set off to gobble them up. 

“Interesting, they seem to be okay with cave life,” Army said.

“They may be a cave species like those cave sea snakes and cave crab spiders,” Skull added.

They continued exploring until they stopped at another door. “Hey… what’s that?” Army pointed at something on the wall next to the door.

They looked closely, but what they saw creeped them out a little; it appeared to be five drawings of familiar figures… one with a gas mask, one with orange army hat and green army jacket, one with bandana with a skull’s lower face on it, one with a blue shirt like Aloha’s, and one smaller spotted sea bunny-like creature. The four figures had the same colors as the S4’s tentacles! They also appeared to be walking.

“Why so many tentacles on their heads?” Aloha pointed at the figures’ heads’ ponytails

“I believe that is what humans called ‘hair’, Aloha,” Army said as he took a closer look. 

“Soooo, those fiiiiigures… they are huuuumans?” Mask questioned “They eveeeen has saaaame clothes as usssss!” 

“And they have no black masks like us Inklings and Octolings,” Army added.

“What about that creature that looks like Barry?” Skull asked, pointing at the fifth figure behind the purple-haired figure.

“A Raaaabbit, Skull.” Mask answered as he pointed at some parts “Yooou can see leeeegs and eeeyes.”

Barry was hopping up against the wall, as if she noticed the drawings too so Skul picked her up and Barry smelled the drawings.  _ Not much to smell. Skull said one looked like me. Mask said rabbit? _ Barry thought.

“So is that a wild rabbit or a pet rabbit?” Aloha asked, rubbing his chin. 

“Peeeeet, most likely,” Mask said, “Wiiiild rabbits are noooot spotted, Aloha.”

“The colors are a little faded, but it looks like they were colored with paint… paint and ink would be brighter on stone walls.” Army said. The colors was faded but they could still see pink, purple, cyan, and orange, along with a few other colors. 

Mask remembered something “Heeey… I reeeemember seeing a gas mask aaand soooomething purple baaack in the hallway!” Mask explained. 

“Oooh, so maybe they are like markers, showing the way?~” Aloha asked. 

Mask nodded “As creepy it maaaay be, I thiiiink there ussssed to be huuuuman us and theeeey marked the way.” Mask said.

“I hope they made it out then,” Army stated as Mask opened the door slowly and they stepped in, walking into another hallway but this time it was sloped. But as soon as the door closed, Mask tripped over a wire. 

“Whaaaat?” Mask looked down and saw the wire… his eyes widened “Aaaaaa tripwire!” Mask yelped. 

They heard a sound like something was opening… suddenly a big boulder dropped down and slowly started to roll downwards. The Inklings and the sea bunny stared in horror.

“RUUUUUUUN!” Mask shouted and Skull scooped Barry up as they ran downwards, trying to outrun the boulder. As they ran, Mask noticed a drop at the end of the hallway, but he also noticed a doorway with the figures again next to it… this time panickingly pointing at the doorway. “Thaaaaat doorway!” Mask shouted as he pointed at it, and they ran in, Aloha had to grab Skull and pull him in just in time as the boulder rolled past them and over the drop. It was quiet for a while until they heard an echoey thud.

They waited at the spot to catch their breaths. “Boy, that was close. How did you know to take this way, Mask?” Army asked as he panted. 

“Theeee fiiiigures….. Pooooointing at thissss….” Mask answered as he took deep breaths. 

“So it was the same “us” that did that?” Army questioned, “How do they know to take the doorway?”

“Maybe they just went in to escape, then checked out the drop… when they see how deep the drop may be...” Skull started.

“Then one of them likely painted the figures to warn anyone that came in after them!” Aloha finished. 

“It is okay, Barry… we are safe now.” Skull whispered to the scared sea bunny, caressing her and nuzzling her to calm her down.

They then looked down the hallway they were in; it was dark but Aloha’s tentacles lit the way; they noticed another set of figures down the way so they walked towards the end. When they reached yet another doorway, they noticed stairs. 

“Ugggh…. Stairs...” Mask grumbled. They climbed upstairs, but it was long as Mask just stopped; Skull had to carry him. As they kept going, they noticed another set of figures, this time ‘Skull’ was carrying ‘Mask’. Aloha, Army, and Skull laughed at that, even Mask laughed a little. They kept going until they reached a doorway. “Finaaally...” Mask whispered as Skull set him and kissed him. They carefully stepped into the doorway, and after seeing no traps, they went in and walked to a fork; two doorways that were dark. 

“Uh oh, which way?” Aloha asked as he looked at both doorways, but he soon noticed a set of figures near the left doorway… and they looked weary “Hey, the figures are over there!” Aloha pointed as they went over to the figures. 

“They look tired this time...” Army said as he noticed something else “Hey… there is some writing but I can’t read that old message.”

“I caaan.” Mask said, but he noticed the looks “Whaaat? I liiiike to learn neeew languages in my spaaare time. Thiiiis is whaaat humans called Eeeeenglish” he said. 

Mask leaned closer to the message. “Oh...” Mask whispered, sounding sad; the others looked at each other worryingly. “Taaaake LEFT doooor… pleaseeee…. We allllmost lost Skull and Barry for goooood in the riiiight….” 

They looked at the dark right doorway. What could be inside there that Human Skull and Rabbit Barry almost died?

“Wow… we better take the left doorway then, I don’t think we could handle more danger right now...” Army said, then noticed something “Wait, so their names were Skull and Barry too? I’m guessing the other three are Mask, Army, and Aloha?” he asked.

“Maaaybe,” Mask said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Could be nicknames too,” Skull added. 

“Wait, we are seeing those figures now; why are we not seeing those earlier?” Aloha wondered. 

“Likely they took a different path, maybe they simply wandered into the cave, while we fell in.” Army stated.

“Leeet’s go then,” Mask said. And they walked toward the left doorway. Without pausing or looking, Mask quickly grabbed Skull’s hand and tugged him away from the right doorway and they went in the left doorway, wondering what they would find on the way.


	6. Finally Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are close to making it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I was busy, but I remained myself that we all here are just humans, with lives... some of us may post a new chapter on time or close to each other like every two weeks or something, and some may post at different times. 
> 
> We all should remember that no matter how long it takes us to do next story/chapter, we should remember that we should take care of ourselves too :)

They entered a large whitish room, the room had extra walls that looked like it used to be some sort of maze. They slowly wandered along a wall, noticing patterns on it. 

“Whaat is uuup with the room?” Mask asked, looking around.  _ The room is too… white… but the patterns look nice, I suppose. _ Mask thought. 

“No idea… let’s just find a way out.” Army answered, getting tired and wanting to go back to their tent. They walked past an opening in the wall but they paused as Barry hopped down a ledge and toward a lone plant and started to nip on it. 

“Baaarry, come baaack.” Mask whispered as he hopped down the ledge to get Barry. 

Skull was watching Mask kneeling and patting Barry when he noticed something inside the opening; a big red button with words above it saying “PUSH ME!”. Even if Skull couldn’t read English, he knew it said to push it… he set off towards the button and that got Aloha’s attention. 

“What did you see?” Aloha asked as he followed Skull. 

Skull looked at Aloha. “A button,” he turned back and raised a finger.

Aloha gulped a little “Um, Skully? I don’t think you should press it...” he tried to stop Skull.

Army noticed that Skull and Aloha weren't with him so he looked around and saw them inside the other side of the opening - ‘SKULL, NO!’ Army shouted, freaking out when he saw what Skull was going to do. Mask saw that too as he was climbing a ladder he found, his eyes wide. It was too late and once the button was pressed, a noise showed up, there was a rumbling and soon the opening slid closed!

Army facepalmed as Mask walked up to Army with Barry in his arms. “I taaake that Skull diiiid it before?” Mask asked. Army nodded and Mask chuckled sadly “Aloooha did it toooo.”

Barry hopped out of Mask’s arms and went to the now-closed opening, smelling around trying to find a way to Skull and Aloha. Barry made a sad sea bunny sound as Army picked her up. 

“Guys! Can you hear me?” Army called out as Mask came up to the wall and put his ear on it. 

“YES, CURRY BOY! WE ARE SAFE!” Aloha shouted, sending poor Mask to the ground; he may have been on the same spot as Mask was but on the other side. Army tried to hold in a laugh. 

“Ooow.” Mask rubbed his ear “I guuuess the wall isss not thiiick...”

“Is there any way out, Aloha?” Army asked. 

“Yeah! I see a doorway that way too!” Aloha answered. 

“Leeet’s go theeen. Beeee careful Aloha and Skull.” Mask called out. Mask and Army then set off to the doorway on their side, hoping they will get out soon. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aloha was about to set off but noticed that Skull was quiet. “Skull?~ You okay, cupcake?” Aloha whispered as he rubbed Skull’s arm, he could see that Skull was sad as his fake eyebrows were furrowed, so he hugged Skull and nuzzled him. 

“Army told me to not press more buttons, and I forget...“ Skull said as his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

Aloha kissed that pouty mouth. “It’s okay Skully!~ Curry boy won’t be mad.” Aloha smiled as he grabbed his hand to walk over to the doorway. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Army could open the door, Mask threw his hands up in annoyance and huffed. “Mask, you okay?” Army asked as he stepped closer to the masked Inkling. 

“It’s just that I have been stressed over what happened!” Mask shouted to himself and huffed. 

Army knew that if Mask was too annoyed, his drawl would be gone, so Army hugged Mask, and Mask hugged back as Barry, in Army’s arms, noticed the flowers in both Inklings’ ears and reached out to grab them and eat. 

Army smiled as he looked at Mask, rubbing his cheek. “We can do it, Mask.”

Mask smiled and kissed Army on the forehead and then they slowly opened the door to see… an orangish room. “Realllly?” Mask groaned a bit “At leeeeast it reeeminds me of yooou.” Mask smiled at Army, making him blush a little. Mask noticed something else on the wall next to the doorway. “Fiiigures of ussss.” Mask pointed at the Mask and Army drawings, Barry was there too in Army’s arms.

“Still a little creepy...” Army whispered. He then gazed around the room. “I notice that there are red tiles.” 

“Caaareful.” Mask whispered. Army nodded and carefully stepped on a red tile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Skull and Aloha made it to the doorway. “Oh look, There’s Skull and Aloha!” Aloha pointed at the figures on the wall. Skull then pulled out the purple marker and drew eyebrows on the Skull figure, it was a bit too high, making it look really happy in a cute way. Aloha giggled “You don’t have to do that.~ But it does look cute!”

Skull smiled, then slowly opened the door. A reddish room was soon seen. He noticed the floor “There are orange and red tiles.” Skull stated. 

Aloha nodded and remembered Mask’s warning, so he carefully set a foot on the red tile. Suddenly an arrow whizzes past, making Aloha yelp and scampers backward to Skull. 

“Careful. Try an orange tile.” Skull said. 

Aloha nodded and set a foot on an orange tile. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Mask told Army to try an orange tile too, Army was about to set a foot but a beam of fire appeared! Army screamed as he walked backward into Mask’s protective arms, Barry shook a little in Army’s arms. 

“Fiiiire again? A little duuull if you aaaask me.” Mask whispered as he patted Army’s head then Barry’s head gently. “Oookay, red tileees then.” Mask and Army begin their trek, stepping upon red tiles. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After seeing that nothing happened when orange tiles were stepped on, Skull and Aloha started their way to the other side, but they noticed that arrows were still firing, so Skull picked Aloha up and sped up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mask noticed that fire kept appearing, so to speed up, he scooped up Army and went faster. 

“H-Hey, I can run too.” Army pouted a little as he held onto Barry. 

Mask kept running, hopping, and skipping on the red tiles, trying to reach the other side of the room. He noticed a row of red tile that was crumbing away, so he quickly did a move… he ballet-ed access the row while fire came up on both sides. Army was stunned. 

Mask’s eyes snapped open; he forgot that he never told his partners that he knew ballet. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skull had to dance around too to avoid the arrows, but for some reason in one spot arrows seems to be whizzing by really fast, so Skull tucked Aloha to his chest, drop, and rolled under the row of the arrows before making it to the other doorway and set Aloha down. 

“You okay, Skull?” Aloha grabbed Skull’s shirt and looked around for any wounds. 

Skull nodded “I’m okay, Aloha.” He then kissed Aloha on the nose, which made Aloha blush while giggling. “Want to open the door next?” he asked.

Aloha nodded and pushed the door open, they saw that it was a yellowish room now, it was full of sandy areas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reaching the doorway and setting down Army, Mask hoped that Army wouldn't say anything. 

“So… ballet?” Army smirked as Mask’s ears blushed cyan. 

Mask looked away “Jeeersey had a neeew game... ” he whispered. 

“I’m guessing a part of the game had you doing ballet?” Army asked, curious while stroking Barry.

“...Yeees. Don’t tell Aloooha...” Mask looked at Army.

“Because he would ask you to dance for him.” Army chuckled as Mask rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, then pushed the door open. They saw a greenish room which was full of what appeared to be bog green water, with logs and grassy areas here and there. 

“Seeeeriously?” Mask groaned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The sand doesn't look dangerous, Aloha,” Skull said.

Aloha shaked his head “Maybe, but we should be sure first.” Aloha said as he picked up a yellowish rock and tossed it to the sand. It landed on the sand… and sank “Whoa, quicksand.” he said. 

“Then we should try and stay on the solid yellow tiles,” Skull said. Aloha and Skull stepped on a yellow tile, but as soon as they stopped, the tile started to sink! They quickly hopped off and into a new tile, which sank too. They kept hopping as the tiles sank when they were, and came back up when they were off…

“Aloha.” Skull’s voice stopped Aloha in his tracks, he looked back and saw that Skull accidentally went off and into the sand! He was slowly sinking, his hands out to Aloha. 

“Skull!” Aloha shouted as he hopped back and reached the tile near Skull, then tried to pull him out, but it was no use as Skull was stuck. Aloha suddenly got a lightbulb moment “Skully, try and transform to your squid form as you jump!” he ordered while smiling. 

Skull nodded as he got ready to jump. He bacomes a squid as he super jumped into the air and toward Aloha.

Aloha grinned as he held his arms out to catch Skull. But his grin went away as he suddenly remembered that Skull was a  _ giant squid _ … which the form was the biggest.  _ Oh, barnacles- _ Aloha swore in his mind just as Skull comedically fell on him with a thud.

Skull quickly jumped again while holding Aloha to another tile just so they won’t get stuck again. “You okay, Aloha?” he looked down at his dizzy boyfriend with worried eyes.

“Yup, I’m okay~,” Aloha said as he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. He noticed the tile was about to fill with the sand so he quickly stood up while making sure Skull, who was still in squid form, don’t fell off, then grunted as he pulled up the squid form that was two times the size of his body and put him on his back like a backpack, making sure he was holding Skull’s front tentacles and that Skull was safe on his back, then he quickly jumped off. After a few more tiles, almost slipped off a tile or two, they soon reached the doorway. Aloha set down Skull then took a pause to catch his breath. 

Skull transformed back to his Inkling form, then pulled Aloha in a hug. “Thank you for getting us across.” He smiled at Aloha then kissed his nose.

“N-No problem, Skully” Aloha smiled back “Let’s hope Masky, Army, and Barry are doing okay.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

“Come on, Mask.” Army said “It’s not that bad… there are plenty of spots we could jump to.”

“Theeeey look steeeep and sliiiippery.” Mask said. 

Army looked around for a way to help, he saw some wooden blocks. “How about…?” he walked over to the wooden blocks and picked them up along with vines, but had to ask Barry to not eat them. He walked back and saw a long stick so he picked that up too and tested the water by sticking it in the water. After hitting the ground, he pulled it out and put it next to the wooden block. The wet mark reached to the half of the wooden block. “Perfect,” Army said as he set the things and Barry down. Barry and Mask were watching Army with interest. 

Army asked Mask to step on the top of the wooden blocks, then tied the blocks to Mask’s shoes with the vines; giving the extra to Barry to eat. He then looked for more blocks, but he didn't see any. “Uh oh, that was the only set I see,” Army said as he looked at Mask.

“Cooome here.” Mask smiled as he picked up Army, who yipped a little, and held him in a bride style. 

“Humph.” Army said as he blushed. 

Mask chuckled a little. “Baaaarry, hop on Arrrrmy.” he asked the sea bunny. Barry hopped upon Army, then Mask set off, slowly stepping into the bog water. All was fine, he was slowly making his way… when he heard a splash; everybody froze. 

“What was that?” Army whispered, looking at the water. 

“Caaaan’t beee an Alligator… theeey died yeeeears, years ago.” Mask whispered as he gazed the area “Maaaybe it’s nooothing.”

Mask took another step. A splash. Another step… a splash… and the splashing was getting closer.

“...Don’t Inklings say that it might be nothing in horror movies?” Army said as he held Barry closer and snuggled up to Mask.

“It’s noooot a horror mooovie.” Mask said, trying to comfort Army.

Suddenly there were a lot of splashes around them and HUGE fishes hopped out of the water and flapped as they went back in the water and out again! Alligator Gars were everywhere!

Army and Barry screamed as Mask gasped and tried to get away as fast as he could. He stepped into a deeper part and he almost fell over. “Mask!” Army shouted as Mask forced himself back up. “WATCH OUT!” Army warned Mask, Mask looked just as an alligator gar longer than Skull jumped out sideways and crashed into Mask’s head, nearly sending them into the water but Mask knocked it away just in time and ran faster. Mask ran, leaped over, and ducked as the alligator gars flapped around like they were on the land. He even backhanded one as it tried to attack them from behind. They finally made it to the doorway, Mask dropped to his knees and put down Army and Barry. “Wheeew….” Mask huffed but smiled as Army hugged him as a thanks. 

After helping Mask take off the blocks and tossing them aside, they walked to the door and pushed it open… to see a purplish room. They softly smiled as it reminded them of Skull. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Skull and Aloha push the door open that leads into a large, bluish room. The blue was light enough that it reminded them of Mask. Aloha smiled, but then noticed that the room was strangely empty, only a ramp that led to the doorway. “Heh, this will be easy!” Aloha chuckled, Skull nodding as they entered. But as soon the door shut closed, they heard a rumbling noise. 

“....Right.” Aloha closed his eyes, he could hear Mask’s voice saying to NOT assume an empty room was easy.

“Water,” Skull said. Aloha snapped his eyes open and saw that water was slowly flooding the place. 

“Run!” Aloha said as they both started to run. But the water was too fast, soon Skull had to float on the backpack again and Aloha was rowing as fast as he could with the stick that Skull kept.

“We are getting closer to the ceiling, Aloha.” Skull pointed out. Aloha looked up and freaked out, Skull was right as the water was rising! Aloha swung his arms faster to try and reach the ramp. The water kept rising, making it harder and harder for Aloha to row as he was pushed down a bit by bit by the ceiling. 

“I think we have to go underwater. You are the only one out of us four that can glide underwater.” Skull said. Aloha couldn’t swim, but he could glide. Aloha just put the stick back in the backpack, then as the water overtook them, Aloha grabbed Skull and kicked off, gliding toward the edge of the ramp, Skull’s fake eyebrows washed off and their flowers floated away. Aloha noticed a big shadow, so he looked back… and his eyes widened. Bull Sharks were swimming around!  _ So that explains the fin I saw earlier… thought I was seeing things. _ Aloha thought.

Sharks could only attack if they are hungry or if the prey makes sudden noise or movement. Aloha slowly made it to the edge; he also noticed that it’s freshwater, meaning it takes longer for them to melt. He pulled himself and Skull up, but Skull’s shoe hit the edge and the tapping alerted the sharks. Aloha gasped as the sharks swam toward them, so he leaped along as if they were on the moon. Skull and Aloha made it to the doorway, but strangely the sharks suddenly stopped and turned around. 

“I think that’s why.” Skull pointed at the doorway; water was going down the drain. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Mask and Army noticed that in the purple room, there were a few paths all over a pool of bubbling purple liquid. 

“Leeet’s not go innn it.” Mask said. Army nodded in agreement. 

Mask carefully tested a path, but one tile quickly sank under. “Oook, we neeed to be suuure to not steeep on a wrong ooone.” Mask said. 

Mask picked up Barry, who was too close to the edge, then started to check for the safest way around. Army followed Mask. Army took a wrong step and almost fell in, but Mask pulled him back. “Caaareful.” Mask warned as he pulled Army in for a side hug, and Army wrapped his arms around Mask as they walked on. After a few near-misses and dead ends, they finally reached a ramp that led them to the doorway. 

“Finalllly.” Mask sighed. 

As Army and Mask walked into the little hallway, they saw a hole in the wall, but when they walked by, they saw Skull and Aloha! “Skull! Aloha!” Army smiled, Skull and Aloha smiled back as they were happy to see them again too!

Mask breathed a sigh of relief. “I am glaaad you twooo are okay.” Mask smiled as Barry quickly got out of his arms and hopped over to Skull before nuzzling Skull in his chest as Skull smiled at Barry. 

They were nervous to enter the next area, hoping that they could be together. Their wishes were answered as they entered a huge pink room, full of cherry blossom trees and pink flowers. They noticed that it was like a place to relax like that one forest they found. They cheered and hugged each other. 

They found a door on the other side, with figures next to it; but how it looked made them laugh: Mask and Aloha were pointing at the door, but Army was struggling to pull a sleeping Skull, Barry was on Skull’s chest. 

“I know we want to get out, but what about one nice nap together under a tree?” Aloha asked, everybody agreeing with him so they went to the largest tree and then set their backpacks down, and sat down. They cuddled together and soon went to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like hours, Mask, Aloha, and Army woke up. “Thaaat was a goood nap.” Mask said as he stood up “Leeet’’s go.” Mask said sleepily. Aloha nodded as he followed Mask after picking up Mask’s backpack.

“H-Hey, wait! Skull is still sleeping!” Army said as he tried to wake Skull up, but ended up dragging him and his backpack along.

Mask and Aloha were at the door when they saw that Army was dragging Skull. “Ooops.” Mask said as he and Aloha rushed to help Army to wake Skull and Barry up.

Once Skull and Barry woke up, they slowly opened the door… and saw another staircase. They groaned but kept going, Skull holding Barry. 

They kept climbing until they reached flat ground… and saw an opening covered by vines. “Is that the way out?” Skull asked, hopeful. 

“I hooope so,” Mask said, then he saw something on the cave wall close to the opening: a set of the same figures but faded; outlines and colors are barely seen. “Loook... ” Mask pointed at the drawing.

“It looks like they are cheering!” Aloha said. The figures were holding hands, jumping in the air.

“The colors are faded, so that means the sun was on them for a long time,” Army asked.

“That or there was a hole that the sun came in; likely we are closer to the surface,” Skull said.

They then heard a noise. Mas picked up a rock. “Geet behind meee.” Mask said, and the others stood behind him. Mask reeled back his arm, then threw it toward the vines. It disappeared and there was a voice yelping in pain. “It’s Riiiider!” Mask said in surprise.

“I think we finally found the way out,” Skull said. 

Mask nodded, then held his hands out. Aloha grabbed Mask’s left hand, and Army grabbed Mask’s right hand. Since Skull was holding Barry in his right arm, he grabbed Army’s right hand. “Reaaady?” Mask smiled, and they set off toward the opening.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(meanwhile)

Rider and Goggles were near the cave when Rider heard a noise inside and pulled Goggles behind him, ready to fight if needed. Instead, a rock flew out and hit his forehead, making Rider groan in pain.

Rider was rubbing his forehead. “Aw, do you want a kissy kiss, Rider?” Goggles asked his boyfriend. 

Rider grumbled but let Goggles grab his head and kissed his forehead. Rider smiled, Goggles was so sweet. “Thanks.” Rider kissed Goggles back. He froze when he heard footsteps so he whipped around and watched the cave.

The S4 came out of the cave, holding hands, and Skull was holding a sea bunny. 

“So that is where the S4 was!” Goggles cheered. 

The S4 took deep breaths in and then let them out. “Weeee are finally ooout.” Mask said, happily. 

“Oooh, is that a sea bunny?” Goggles whispered as he and Rider went over to the S4. 

“Yes. Our new pet, her name is Barry.” Skull answered. Goggles smiled and patted Barry, who liked the pats.

“We kept your stuff safe by the way, our tent is next to yours.” Rider said, folding his arms.

“Thanks, man!” Aloha patted Rider’s shoulder. 

“Sorry if we have been gone for a few hours,” Army said.

“A day. You were gone for a day!” Goggles said happily as if it was a good thing. Rider let out a laugh when he saw the S4’s faces.

“A daaay?? Uyck!” Mask huffed.

“Well, I guess that’s okay, at least we have more days left of the camping trip,” Army said, shrugged. 

“It was fun! Dangerous, but fun.~” Aloha said happily. 

Suddenly there were loud growls, Goggles quickly jumped in Rider’s arms. 

“We barely ate.” Skull said, “Our bellies are growling.”

“Well, we got food cooking back there at the camp. Want to head back now?” Rider asked.

“Nooo, we want tooo go back in theeee cave,” Mask said, rolling his eyes as Skull chuckled. 

They walked back to the camp, telling Rider and Goggles about their cave adventure; and to each other about the moments where they were apart from each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first series, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
